


Candy

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter discovers Seras trying to eat, and tries to help her get the blood she needs instead.  Consider it AU, as it didn't happen this way in canon and probably no longer fits in the mangaverse anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this is Loosely based on the manga scene where Integral finds Seras trying to eat. However, it's not a rewrite with Walter's name plugged in! And I'm a fan of the scene and of Integral x Seras, so no offense meant.)

Seras sat before the table. She had asked the kitchen for food again and they didn't know how to refuse her. It was just a bowl of vegetable soup and a little chocolate, surely she should be able to have that? She felt so hungry. It wasn't food her body needed though, and she knew that, but she tried not to think of it.

She picked up the spoon. The food would hurt her throat, and later her stomach, and the hunger for blood would still be there. But she couldn't let go and turn to drinking blood. She had to stay human in some way or there would be nothing left.

There was a knock on the door. She sighed. It wasn't her master though; he wouldn't knock.

"Come in," she called.

It was Walter, carrying yet another blood bag in ice and looking concerned. She stared guiltily at the food as he shook his head. He was the butler; she shouldn't have to answer to him. But he had scolded her at first about the blood, and she didn't like being caught like this.

She thought he would leave the blood, perhaps with a little lecture, but he pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"I know you've been pouring it down the drain. Everyone, and not only your master, can tell you haven't been drinking."

"I just want to stay as human as I can."

He opened his mouth and she held up a hand to stop him.

"I know; it's too late for that. But all I can think of is the future and how I'll end up. And you're about to say I should have thought of that before I let Alucard turn me."

"You hardly had time to think. But unfortunately you do need to deal with the situation as it stands."

She nodded. She was a little surprised that he was even trying to understand. Usually he was so stern.

"I don't know what it's like to make your decision, or to be you. But I don't like seeing you hurt yourself trying to eat, and refusing the only thing that can help."

"What do you care?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know you care about everything at Hellsing."

"I do," he said. "And besides, didn't we fight together? Between the two of us we don't do so badly." He was almost smiling now.

"I'm just scared. If I drink blood, it means I'm really a vampire."

"But you already are a vampire. You don't breathe..."

She felt almost ready to cry, but she didn't want to be that weak.

"I know. My body feels so different, and I'm afraid of the bright sun, but I just wish I had something left."

"You're still yourself. You still have your thoughts and feelings, even if you also have some new ones. They don't have to take over if you don't let them. In fact you might even feel better if you drank, and didn't have the urge keep bothering you."

She shook her head.

Walter picked up the bag.

"It's not so bad. We've all tasted blood from time to time, even if it's because we cut our lips, or some such thing."

She didn't know what to say.

He took the bag and brought the tube to his mouth and took a sip. She stared in shock.

"Walter... you can't..."

He smiled. "I'm not a vampire, I know. But it doesn't taste bad. Here..."

He held the bag out to her. After what he had done it seemed silly for her not to also take some. She held the bag and drank. It tasted delicious to her, and it didn't hurt. All she wanted was to sit there and drink the rest of it. But what if she went beyond that, what about when she wanted to hurt someone or kill them just to taste the fresh blood? She took the tube out of her mouth.

Walter put a hand on her shoulder. "Keep drinking. For me, if nothing else. Please?"

She drank again, knowing she had to. Walter just sat there, touching her gently and watching as she slowly drained the bag.

"That's enough," she said finally, putting the empty bag down.

"Very good. Do you feel any better?"

"Yes. I'm still... I'm still me. And I don't think I'll do anything uncontrollable just because of a little blood."

"I don't either. Here, I'll take this food back to the kitchen, all right?"

She nodded sadly.

Walter looked at her, then removed one of his gloves. He reached over and picked up one of the chocolate candies, squeezing it between his finger and thumb. She watched curiously as he returned the candy to the plate and held his hand out to her.

"A tiny taste won't hurt you," he said.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. She leaned over and began to lick the melted chocolate off his fingers. He must trust her not to bite him. But she didn't have much urge to; her stomach was already full. Mostly she wanted to laugh, because she had Walter's finger in her mouth.

The chocolate did taste good, but finally she finished and sat back.

"Thank you, Walter. For everything."

"It was nothing. If you need any help, please ask me."

"I will."

He replaced his glove and left, carrying the tray of food. She smiled after him. Someone was looking out for her.


End file.
